


Rebel

by AtlantaGeorgia



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlantaGeorgia/pseuds/AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebellion has decided to take action against the royal family. They send in a spy to gather detail, but would an unexpected encounter with the prince and unwanted feelings get in the way of her mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don’t own Teen Titans

Rebel  
Chapter 1-The Plan

Dark clouds were overhead with the stars shining. Lightening and thunder came from the sky as rain fell to the ground. It was raining hard and the ground was becoming muddy from the downpour. Wheels could be heard splashing in the puddles on the road. Horse’s hooves were galloping and pulling the wagon. The driver kept going until she arrived at her destination. The wagon kept moving through the mud puddles on the road with the rain falling down. Going through the town all the shops were closed because of the rain. The woman went through the town and traveled into the woods on the outskirts of town.

The horses traveled to the middle of the woods. The woman stopped the wagon and waited. Everything was silent but the rain coming down. A few seconds later a force field appeared out of nowhere and opened up so the woman could go through it safely. After she went through it closed and the force field disappeared. She stopped in front of a house. Walking inside she took off her hood from her black cloak. She had black hair, gray eyes, and brown skin. The woman walked upstairs and down a hallway until she came to a door. Opening the door she walked into a room filled with people walking around doing stuff.

“Glad to see you back Karen,” said a woman with long purple hair and amethyst eyes.

“Nice to see you to Raven,” said Karen.

“What have you found out?” asked Raven as the two women walked to the other side of the room.

“Not much, but I did find out that the king has invited the royal family from Tameran to the kingdom of Gothem. I think that they’re trying to ally themselves together,” explained Karen.

“That sounds interesting,” said a woman with pink hair and cat- like eyes walking towards them.

“It is,” said Raven.

“So what’s our course of action?” asked Jinx.

“I think that one of us should go undercover and find out what they’re planning,” replied Karen.

“That’s a good idea,” said Raven.

“But who’s going to do it?” asked Jinx.

“Well you have to stay and make plans, I can’t because I’m the leader and have to be in charge so that only leaves…,” Karen said.

“Oh no,” Raven said.

“But you’re the only one that can do it, Rae,” said Jinx.

“Why can’t someone else do it?” asked Rae.

“Because you’re more experienced and can get the job done,” explained Karen.

“That’s not true. There’s Jessica.”

“She’s pregnant.”

“Jamie.”

“On another mission.”

“What about Caroline?”

“She’s still new.”

“What better way for her to get experience than going on a big mission.”

“She won’t be able to do it effectively. We need someone who has more experience in this and won’t screw anything up.”

“Fine. What do I have to do?” asked Raven giving up. 

“You’re going undercover as a nanny. What you have to do is get close enough to figure out what they’re planning,” Karen explained.

“When do I leave?” asked Rae.

“Tomorrow,” said Jinx.

“Well that doesn’t leave much time now does it,” Raven replied sarcastically.

“Hey! I just found out today,” Karen defended.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Awww! Is Raven actually being sentimental?”

“Shut up.”

“We love you too Rae.”

“Will you two give it a rest?”

“Fine. You need to get ready anyways. Tomorrow is a big day.”

Raven left the room. She couldn’t believe that she was fooled into doing this. How she was even supposed to become a nanny anyways? It’s not like children come running to her anyways. She’s never taken care of a child in her life. There was bound to be more qualified people who were going to show up. This was going to be much harder than she thought. Deciding not to think about it she went into her room. Raven got all the necessary arrangements ready then went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Royals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little introduction to the royal families.

Ch2-Royals

The servants were moving about in the castle making preparations for the arrival of the royal family of Tameran. The halls were abuzz with talk of the king and two princesses. It was all anyone would talk about, especially of the betrothal of the prince and second princess of Tameran. This would make a strong alliance between Gotham and Tameran. Prince Richard was in the library with his knights Roy, Garth, Victor, and Garfield. He was trying to get away from all the chaos that was happening around the castle. He didn’t know why they had to go through all the trouble of making them comfortable. The castle was still going to look the same. It was like some show they were putting on for the royals of Tameran. It felt like a circus all over the castle. He needed time to clear his head.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” said Richard.

“You know everything has to be perfect for the royal family of Tameran,” replied Roy.

“I still don’t see the point,” mumbled Richard.

“We have to make a good impression on your, betroths family,” explained. Victor.

Richard just rolled his eyes and continued to read his book. He could have cared less about the girl he was supposedly going to marry. He was trying to figure out a way to get out of it. His parents wouldn’t necessarily force him into a marriage. There wasn’t even a chance that he’ll even like her to begin with. They were only to meet and get to know each other. After a while the men left the library. He would feel much better once they were gone and not see the royals of Tameran again. Richard would have liked nothing better than to stay in his room while they were here and not meet them once.

Tameran:

Two servants were loading up the chariot for the king and princesses. King Gal fore, Princess Komander, and Princess Kori were walking over to their chariot. Kori had a miserable look on her face. She didn’t like being forced into talking to some prince she’s never met before. 

“Now girls I want you to be on your best behavior,” Gal fore said.

“I still don’t see why I have to marry a guy I don’t know,” Kori said.

“So we can have a strong bond with Gothem. And besides Komander is too old for him,” Gal fore said.

“I guess I’m ok with it if it will make the kingdom happy,” Kori said.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Kori spent her time thinking about what her betrothed looked like. She wondered if he was nice and caring. It would have been awful if he had a nasty attitude. She hoped that he was good looking and not terribly ugly. That thought scared her a little. There were all sorts of doubts running through her head. She honestly didn’t know how to feel about all this. It took about four hours until they finally reached Gotham. Two servants were standing outside waiting for them.

“Hello, King Gal fore, Princess Komander, and Princess Kori, I’m Mike and this is Tyler. We’ll escort you to your rooms,” Mike said.

Mike and Tyler walked over to the carriage and took out their luggage. They went inside the castle and walked up the stairs. The number of turns they made was too many to count. Finally coming to two wooden double doors they introduced it as Gal fore’s room.

“This room is for you King Gal fore,” Mike said dropping off his luggage.

“Thank you. Can you maybe tell me where King Bruce is?” King Gal fore asked.

“He’s in the library. I’ll be happy to show you where it is once I’m done getting your daughters settled in,” Mike offered.

“Thank you,” Gal fore said.

Mike and Tyler walked out and moved down the hall. The next room was for Princess Komander.

“Here you go,” Tyler said in a soft voice.

“Thank you,” Komander said in a somewhat rude voice.

The next room was for Princess Kori.

“Is this to your liking,” Tyler asked setting down her luggage.

The room was a pale pink with beige carpet. The front part of the room was a living room with white furniture. In the back was a door that leads to the bedroom. It was the same as the front room with a queen sized bed. The sheets were a light pink. To the left was the bathroom. 

“Oh! I love it!” Kori exclaimed.

“You’re welcome to walk around the castle,” Tyler said.

“Thank you,” Kori said delighted.

Tyler bowed his head and left the room. Kori decided to put her stuff away. Everything she had was pink. Once everything was put away she decided to look around. The walls were painted midnight blue with a few pictures of meadows. There weren’t any paintings of the royal family. Downstairs she walked into the kitchen towards the back. Going out the back there was a garden. It was filled with all types of flowers. Walking out Kori noticed a small pond. In the distance she could hear faint voices and walked towards where the sound was coming from. As she came closer she could tell they were men. Hiding behind a tree she saw five men sitting in a circle talking. Taking a step back a twig snapped alerting the men to her presence.

“Who’s there?” asked Roy.

Kori walked from behind the tree, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Who are you?” asked Roy.

“Oh forgive me. My name is Princess Kori.”

“Oh, so you’re Richard’s betrothed.”

Roy pointed towards Richard so she would know who her future husband was. Kori saw he was very handsome. He had long black hair, a black outfit, midnight blue eyes, and had a sword hanging from his left side. Richard stood up and walked towards her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Kori,” Richard said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“As well as it is to see you,” Kori said while blushing a little bit.

“Would you care to join us?” Richard asked.

“I would love to if that’s ok,” Kori replied.

“Of course not it’s fine,” Garth said.

Kori took a seat next to Richard, who introduced everyone else. The others said their hellos and continued on with their conversation.


	3. Nannies

Ch 3-Nannies

Queen Diana was in the nursery caring for her baby girl. She had been in a state of unrest for the past few weeks. The last nanny was fired because they found out she was a spy for their enemy. She had almost kidnapped the baby if Richard hadn’t come. Diana almost had a panic attack when she found out. This incident made her a bit over protective and refused to let any other person besides herself, Bruce, and Richard near the baby. She couldn’t risk the same thing happening again, but they had other obligations to fulfill being the royal family of Gotham. As much as it pained her to do so they needed to find a nanny. She decided to do the interviews herself for the new nanny position. Diana didn’t want to take any chances this time.

“Queen Diana, the five nannies are here,” said Molly.

“Thank you. Can you watch Artemis while I do the interviews? I’ll have to do it since nobody can hire the right person,” Diana said putting Artemis down in her crib.

Diana walked out of the nursery and down to the waiting room where the nannies were. When she came to the room all of the potential nannies were seated. Diana made sure to keep her face emotionless as she studied each of the applicants. Most of the applicants were young and a few were a bit older. There was no room for mistakes. She called the first person off list she was given. They went into the study to conduct the interview.

“Have a seat,” Diana said.

The woman took a seat in front of the desk. She had brown hair and green eyes. The woman was older than the other candidates, which Diana hoped meant she had more experience. Glancing at the woman’s resume was exceptional and she came highly recommended.

“So, Ms. Perry, why should I hire you?’ Diana asked.

“Well I have a great background with other candidates. As you can tell from my resume I give them a 30 minute naptime and play games. I also encourage educational learning,” Ms. Perry said.

“Well from your resume you are an exceptional candidate. I’ll let you know if you’ve got the job,” Diana said.

They both stood up and shook hands. Diana called for the next person. Each interview took about 30 minutes. The last three people interviewed were not one’s Diana wanted to have around her daughter. The second person she interviewed had tattoos all over his body and his manner of speaking was very vile. The third person had a lot of piercings and one looked infected. The fourth person didn’t have all the body damage but he was very disgusting. On two occasions he burped without saying ‘excuse me’ and he wiped his nose with his arm without cleaning up the snot that trailed there. By this time it was late afternoon and Diana was glad there was only one candidate left. She called for the last person to come into the room. Growing weary of all the interviews Diana didn’t bother looking up and read over the persons resume. 

“You must be Ms. Roth. Please take a seat,” Diana said not looking up from the file she held.

Raven silently took a seat in front of the desk.

“From your resume you have no experience with children. Tell me why I should hire you?” Diana said looking up from the file. She saw a girl with long purple hair tied into a braid, amethyst eyes, and pale skin.

“Well…I’ve always wanted to work with children. I am a hard worker and I can learn fast,” Raven said in a soft voice.

“Ok, so how would you take care of a child?” Diana asked.

“I know a few games we could play, reading, and eating healthy foods,” Raven replied.

“I just have a few more questions. Why are you here?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well you are with the rebellion. I just wanted to know.”

“We believe by having an alliance with the Tamerans is not a good idea. We just want to make sure things don’t go bad,” Raven replied not even shocked.

“That does seem fair. I never liked the idea of forcing my son to marry someone he didn’t know or love.”

“Then why are you doing it?”

“My husband thinks the Tamerans would be a great ally to us. I know he seems hard at times but his intentions are good.”

“We don’t have doubt of that.”

“Tell you what…I’ll hire you as an assistant nanny to Ms. Perry. That way you can see if the Tameranians can be trusted.”

“Thank you. I just have one question. How did you know I was with the rebellion?”

“Well from the looks of things you’re very different from the people in the kingdom. I assume that you’re from a different country and by the way you dress.”

“What’s wrong with the way I dress?”

“Well the girls here always wear dresses not shirts and pants.”

“I hate dresses.”

“Well don’t worry about it. I have some extra dresses that you can wear here. Come back tomorrow morning.”

Raven stood up, said good-bye, and walked out of the room. Once inside the carriage that was waiting for her, Karen and Jinx started to bombard her with questions.

“One at a time,” Raven said when she started to get a headache from all the questions that were thrown at her.

“Well did you get the job?’ Jinx asked.

“Yes, I’m supposed to be the assistant to the nanny,” Raven replied.

“When do you start?’ Karen asked.

“First thing tomorrow morning,” Raven said.

“That’s good. Just remember to keep us informed about everything that’s going on in the castle,” Jinx said.

“You sound like you don’t trust me.”

“That’s not what Jinx meant. You know how crucial it is to keep this mission.”

“Yeah, yeah. When should I send word?”

“At least twice a week and don’t leave anything out. Who knows what those Tameran’s could be thinking about this kingdom. We have to stay one step ahead of them if they try to do something.”


End file.
